The Fandom Games
by WittyX
Summary: This story consists of many Fandoms. Maximum Ride, Pretty little liars, The mortal instruments, the Vampire Diaries, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Doctor who, Once Upon a time, Twilight, Sherlock, Supernatural and Divergent are the districts. The one who is the One is the President of Panem and this year there are 288 tributes, 24 from each district. Who do you think will win?
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the rugged couch. It was a faded purple and it was falling apart. The fabric torn and weathered.

I was lucky, my mom, Valencia Martinez, let all my friends come over so we could all watch the Quarter Quell announcement. This year it marked the one thousandth year of the Hunger Games, and everybody knew we were in for something huge, we just didn't know what. So Nick and I were holding hands on the couch. James and Monique sat right next to each other on the ground, Monique's head on James shoulder. The twins, Andrew and Angel were on their bellies. Sadly, they just turned 12, so they were now of reaping age.

Our T.V. flickered on, and the One Who Is The One walked up to the podium, the capitol seal hung largely behind him. Reminding us that we were never really in control of our lives.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! As you know this its the One Thousandth Hunger Games!" He paused, opened a little box and pulled out an envelope. "This year, each district is required to supply 12 young men and 12 yound women to compete in the Games. They will compete in a 'District Hunger Games'. The two winners from each district will go into a final battle, where then they will compete until one is left standing." There was a small gasp from the capitol audience and a loud gasp from the few in this little room.

The One Who Is The One continued. "In addition to all the extra competitors, competitors do not have to meet the twelve to eighteen age restriction."

Instead of gasps from the capitol audience there were loud whoops and cheers emitting from our television.  
"Thank you and good night. May the odds be ever in your favor."

But the odds weren't in our favor. This year they wouldn't be in our favor. Not even close. Nick looked at me, his black hair hanging in his dark eyes.

"Max, your name is in there at least 40 times. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Fang, your name is in there as many as mine is." And he had already been reaped twice.  
What if James was picked? He's blind.

"Iggy,"Monique said, referring to James, almost breathless. It was unusual for her to not be talkative. Her nickname is Nudge. Tears rolled softly down her face, unlike the Gasman and Angel who were crying uncontrollably. At least their names were only in pot once, since it was only their first year.

And the adults had their names in the pot too. Maybe we'd gut lucky and no one I knew would get picked.  
Being from District 10, livestock, I was capable of wielding a knife or two. So maybe if I was entered I'd be okay.  
We had one week to prepare for the reaping. And then another week to prepare for our 'district games.'  
In the 4 years I've been able to participate, I've been fortunate enough to not get reaped. Fang on the other hand, has been called twice, but he was lucky enough to have volunteers both times.

The echo of his name being called haunts my memory. "Nickolas Dark." Permanently etched into my brain.  
Now we had the possibility of going in. I had no doubt anymore that I was going to be entered.  
I wasn't going to survive. I mean at least I had my wings like Nudge, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy and know how genetic modification can go.

But I don't think I would last long.

I stared at Fang. And he stared back, his grip around my hand hardening. I knew he wouldn't want to let me go. If he was picked and I wasn't I'd volunteer, and know him he was going to do the same.

I broke my gaze and rested my head on Fang's shoulder.

Maybe I could make it out. There could be two winners from each district.

I made a silent vow to not kill anyone. No matter what, I wasn't going to.

A week came and went. I had spent most of those days with Fang. These could've been my last with him and I didn't want to die without him knowing how much I really loved him.

This morning I had taken a bath and put on a dark green wool dress. I put my hair up in a ponytail. For some reason, everyone dressed their nicest. I guess we wanted to look good for the Capitol.

I walked the town to the square, tons of peace keepers lined the entire square. I signed in because you don't miss this kind of thing, unless you were greeting death.

I walked to the area where the 16-year-olds were supposed to stand. I found Fang and held his hand. I heard the Capitol anthem play, but I tuned it out. I didn't want to watch the video like we did every year.

Soon our announcer, Amanda, stated she was now going to pick the twenty-four tributes. I tuned back in.

"The boy tributes are," she paused to take a little folded piece of paper out of a clear glass bowl, "Omega Kille!" I didn't know him so I was a bit relieved. He looked about 19. Next up was a boy named Holden Squibb. I didn't know him either.

After a few more names were called, a son and father were called back to back. Ari and Jeb Batchelder. I knew Jeb as the scientist that gave me my wings. I didn't like him. I didn't hate either of them really. But I didn't hope either would win.

"Andrew Zephyr." I turned and saw Gazzy's blond hair walking to the podium. He was crying. No one volunteered when he got up there either. I was trying my hardest not to cry.  
Another name was called and it was a boy who liked me, but I didn't really know him except that his name was Dylan Hagen.

"Nickolas Dark." Fang let go of my hand and I had to tell myself that it was okay. That someone would volunteer like they always did.

But no one did. And the last few names were called. Our twelve boy tributes were Nickolas Dark, James Griffiths, Andrew Zephyr, Jeb Batchelder, Ari Batchelder, Roland Ter Borcht, Omega Kille, Dylan Hagen, Dr. Hans Guther-Hagen, Sam Caring, Ratchet Clank and Holden Squibb. Half of my family was reaped. Fang, Iggy and Gazzy. And no one volunteered. No one at all.

Then the girls were picked.

My name was called and I walked numbly to the podium, standing next to Fang because I didn't want to cry as I was staring at the entire town. Finally the twelve girl tributes were me, Monique Birde, Angel Zephyr, Lissa Frost, Maya Madden, Ella Martinez, Star Speede, Kate Strong, Dr. Bridgid Dwyer, Anne Walker, Tess Doe and Marian Jannssen. All my friends had been reaped. My entire family was going to die. There could only be two winners. And there could only be 1 in the end.

**( A/N So readers, who have read my other stories, this is the story that I have been working on, and I wanted to share it. But that means I now have to juggle 3 stories at a time. So don't get mad if one story isn't updated. If you are reading this and haven't read my other stuff, go do that now. Review. Please.)**


	2. The Tributes of the 1000th Hunger Games!

We were rushed off the stage and into the large building behind us where we could say goodbye to everyone. But everyone I loved was already going to hell with me. So I sat next to Fang, held his hand and we both made no attempt to hide our tears.

Soon we were being led towards a train. It was long and made of metal. I had seen it a thousand times. But I had hoped a million more times I'd never have to ride it. But the odds weren't in my favor.

Once on the train, I ran to the farthest room, claimed it as mine, and locked the door behind me. Collapsing onto the bed, which was way too soft. So I curled into a ball on the floor. After a few hours or so, I heard Fang walk in. He laid next to me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, wrapping his arm around me.

"I won't kill anyone. I won't do it. I cant, Nick, they're my family. I can't hurt them. I can't."

"I know. You won't have too. You'll be okay. Let's go eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Maximum. You need to eat. Come on." And he practically dragged me to the dining room, where I saw lost and hopless children.

I sat down in a mahogany chair, staring at my palms. The food arrived but I only absent-mindedly nibbled at a biscut.

"So Max," Dylan said, "Do you think we should take a look at the other tributes?"

A team player, not that I like Dylan much, I had only passed him in the hallway, but I heard he had a huge crush on me.

"Yeah, sure. Why don't we all go take a took at the tributes in the morning.

After i had nibbled away at three biscuits, I went back to my room. Fang followed soon after and after about fifteen minuets, Gasman, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, Fang and I were are cuddled on the floor.

It was the last night I had really good sleep.

When I awoke, everyone but Fang had left, who was awake, but still lying next to me.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Sure," I said, getting up from off the floor.

Fang grabbed my hand and we walked out the door and down to the dining room.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Ari said.

"We were just about to watch the reapings from the rest of Panem." Jeb said.

"You can eat first, or watch or both. Whatever." The guy, who I think was Ratchet, said.

I plopped down on the couch, next to Angel, barely glancing out the window, hardly noticing the wizzing trees and bushes as they rushed by. I hugged my sweet Angel and she got up to turn the television.

From district one, Ezra Fitz, Toby Cavanaugh, Caleb Rivers, Wren Kingston, Ian Thomas, Noel Kahn, Darren Wilden, Lucas Gottesman, Lyndon James, Garrett Reynolds, Gabriel Holbrook, and finally from the males, Mike Montgomery. From those I instantly knew if I ended up with Ezra, I couldn't kill him. I wouldn't be able to. But Caleb and Mike looked like they were careers. Infact they both volunteered. From the females, Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Aria Montgomer, Mona Vanderwaal, CeCe Drake, Jenna Marshall, Maya St. Germain, Paige McCullers, Shana Mayson, and Meredith Sorenson. Most of them held hands, like they had known each other for years, while a few looked sad, and a couple more looked like they could win it. I hoped Alison or Spencer made it out. They seemed nice, but also very clever. And you could definatly tell that they were easily all from the luxury district.

From district two, masonry, Jonathan "Jace" Wayland, Simon Lewis, Alec Lightwood, Lucian Greymark, Magnus Bane, Valentine Morgernstern, Hodge Starkweather, Raphael Santiago, Jordan Kyle, Sebastian Verlac, Max Lightwood, and Robert Lightwood. I knew Jace would win. Easy, no one else stood a chance. Maybe Sebastian, but I wanted Jact to win for his district. Clarissa "Clary" Fray, Isabelle "Izzy" Lightwood, Jocelyn Fairchild, Maia Roberts, Madame Dorothea, Lady Camille Belcourt, Lilith Edom, Aline Penhallow, Maryse Lightwood, Imogen Herondale, Amatis Herondale, and Seelie Queen represented the boys and girls. They all seemed easily cabable of weilding a sword or two, but I hoped the older ones died. Most had lived their life already.  
Our power district supplied tributes fairly young and was mostly made up of volenteeres. Stefan Salvatore, Lexi Branson, Damon Salvatore, Katerina Petrova, Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes, Alaric Saltzman, Bonnie Bennett ,Matt Donovan, April Young, Jeremy Gilbert, Elena Gilbert, Silas Lord, Jenna Sommers, Klaus Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaeson, Elijah Mikaelson, Amara James, Kol Mikaelson, Vikki Donavan, Richard Lockwood,Carol Lockwood, Marcel Gerard, and Isobel Femming. Not much to say, but they were all very pretty.

District 4 Fishing

Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase

Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace

Nico Di Angelo, Piper McLean

Luke Castellan, Hazel Levesque

Jason Grace, Bianca di Angelo

Frank Zhang, Clarisse La Rue

Alabaster Torrington, Zoë Nightshade

Charles Beckendorf, Katie Gardner

Connor Stoll, Miranda Gardiner

Ethan Nakamura, Silena Beauregard

Jake Mason, Drew Tanaka

Leo Valdez, Laurel Bloom

Dictrict 5 technology

Harry potter, Hermione Granger

Tom Riddle, Luna Lovegood

Severus Snape, Fleur Delecore

Albus Dumbledore, Ginny Weasly

Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange

Serius Black, Parvarti Patil

Remus Lupin, Nymphodora Tonks

Ron Weasly, Lucy Evans

Neville Longbottom, Irma Crabbe

Bart Crouch Jr., Tracy Davis

Cedric Diggory, Katie Bell

Gregory Goyle, Pheobe Black

District Six Transportation

Anthony Ainley(Master), Katerina

Willfred Mott, Martha Jones

John Simm, Rose Tyler

David Tennant, Donna Noble

Rory Williams, Amelia Pond

Jack Harkness, Clara Oswald

Matt Smith, River Song

Christopher Elccleson, Jackie Tyler

Micky Smith, Sarah Jane Smith

Bannakaffalatta Cyborg, Astrid Peth

Thomas Brewster, Lady Christina De Souza

Adam Mitchell, Grace Halloway

District 7 Lumber

Neil Cassidy, Emma Swan

Rumple Gold, Regina Mills

August Booth, Ruby Wolfe

David Nolan, Mary Margret Blanchard

Greg Mendell, Zelena Weste

Archie Hopper, Ashley Boyd

Killian Jones, Astrid Nova

Stan Jefferson, Alice Jefferson

Malcom Gold, Tamara Majic

Robert Hood, Macy Fient

Felix Pan, Wendy Darling

Eric Prince, Ariel Prince

District 8 Textiles

Edward Cullen, Bella Swan

Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen

James Kee, Victoria Kee

Laurent, Esme Cullen

Riley Biers, Bree Tanner

Sam Uley, Leah Clearwater

Jacob Black, Renesemee Cullen

Emmett Cullen, Kate Denali

Aro Volturi, Roalie Hale

Marcus Voltur,i Jane Volturi

Charles Euro, Senna Amazon

Vladimir Roman, Huilen Pire

District 9 grain

Sherlock Holmes, Sally Donovan

John Watson, Mrs. Hudson

Greg Lestrade, Molly Hooper

Jim Moriarty, Mary Morstan

Mycroft Holmes, Sarah Sawyer

Sebastion Wilkes, Irene Adler

Bill Wiggins, Kitty Riley

Robert Frankland, Anthea Clarke

Charles Magnessen, Janine Moore

Phillip Anderson, Lady Elizabeth Smallwood

Alaxander Cormac, Brooke North

Aaron Finley, Shane Chambers

District 11:Argriculture, or the science of.

Dean Winchester, Ellen Harville

Sam Winchester, Ruby Will

Bobby Singer, Abbadon Knight

Samual Colt, Lilith Child  
Casteil Love ,Johanna Beth "Jo" Harville

Lucifer De Ville, Charlie Bradbury

Metatron, Naomi Queens

Crowley King, Meg Masters

Azazel Fox, Anna Milton

Richard Roman, Eve Grace

Kevin Tran, Lisa Braeden

Benny Lafitte, Jessica Lee Moore

District 12 Mining

Tobias "Four" Eaton, Beatris "Tris" Prior

Peter Hayes, Christina Adams

Marcus Eaton, Tori Wu

Eric Paine, Jeanine Matthews

James Tucker, Susan Backs

Robert Black, Tessa Dare

Edward Roth, Johanna Reyes

David Rothe, Evelyn Johnson

Matthew O'Hare, Molly Atwood

Hector Lesse, Myra Lynch

Jack Kang, Nita Murry

Harrison Sergent, Danielle Pohler

It was a lot to take in, but I don't think I would make it in the final round this year.

**(A/N Sorry, I got lazy and I just wanted this up. Ugh sorry, don't hate. I promise Next chapter I will actually have you know, like, words up. So sorry again. But what do you guys think about the 288 Tributes going in?! Review! And tell me who you think is going to be the two winners from each district! Love you!)**


	3. The Capitol is Strange

I had started my training that afternoon by throwing knives at an old dart board. I was pretty bad in the beginning I almost never hit the board but after 2 hours I rarely missed the bulls eye. Fang watched, laughing when I was way off.

I practiced until we reached the capitol around 7 that evening. When we did arrive, there were was thousands of people cheering. lots of people had tattoo on their face or cat whiskers or weird eyes. Some had pink hair others had green or blue. It was very different. Not at all like district ten.

The younger tributes were so fascinated with everything, hugging the windows, some waving, most smiling. But the older ones knew. They knew they would die. We all expected to die. I don't think any of us expected to come out. And that was good right? No, high hopes or expectations to live.  
We pulled up to a tall building. I noticed some of the other districts getting of their trains and walking to it. Most in awe but there was some that acted like that it was common to have a lot of this.

Amanda led us to it. She was excitedly telling us all about the capitol and its people. Telling us about how we would get to meet the one-who-is-the-one tomorrow morning. We crammed to an elevator. We stopped on the 10th floor, I was too tired to actually look around, but we were assigned rooms, family got rooms together. But I wanted to room with Fang, so I snuck out later that night and went to his room. He was practically waiting, and i fell asleep in my pyjamas.

The next day.

I woke up early, Fangs arm was wrapped around me and when I tried to me he only pulled me closer and I could feel his smile on my neck, like we were back in district ten.

"Fang, I'm hungry. Will you come get food with me?" Then he sat up, he was in some satin pyjamas too. Black. Just so like him.

"OK, good, you'll need to eat for training today."

And we walked to the huge foyer. Everything was made from glass, to the chairs and couch to the fridge. The counters, just everything. We picked through the fridge and Fang made me biscuits and eggs. I found several cartons of orange juice, and I drank one. By myself. It was my second favorite thing behind chocolate chip cookies. I've only had those twice. OJ I've had several times.

We ate then Amanda was up and she sent us to see our designers.

Fang and I walked hand in hand to the building next to us, but dropped hem at the door and we were greeted by several people, one man had many piercings all over his body and face, one girl had long nails and cat eyes, but the last man looked normal. No tattoos or abnormal piercings, just two in each ear. He spoke.

"Hello, my name is Osvaldo, you can all me Oz. This is Ashworth and Shalynne. The are going to give you a good scrub and get all the dirt off, give you a shave and wash your hair. You'll then see me. I will be doing your outfits. See you soon."

I was rushed away by Ash, given a bath and had all the hair brutally plucked off of me. I was given a sheet like thing and was sent to a different room were I was met by Fang and Osvaldo. Oz was describing the outfit he was going to do for us. Telling us that everyone was going to be different. I was given a dress that had one shoulder piece and on the opposite side it had gold ruffles that matched the jewelry and the black boots had gold netting over them.  
Fang emerged in a suit with a golden and god shoes.

"Now your two outfits are so close to being the same because it's obvious that you too are a couple. The other outfits will be black and gold too, but you two look like a couple now."  
"Wait, how did you know we wer-" Fang was cut off. "The was you too looked at each other when Max walked in. Duh."

Oh. Well okay then. More of the tributes were getting ready by the time me and Fang left to go to the chariot hall.

When we arrived there was only other one other tribute from district twelve, said his name was Tobias.

Well at least we got to meet the other competition before most of us were murdered.


End file.
